As people age, the intervertebral discs in the spinal column may start to deteriorate. Subsequently, the intervertebral discs being to lose height. As a result of the loss of height between vertebral bodies, the nerves exiting from the spinal canal become compressed and pinched, which causes pain among other neurological deficits. One solution is to insert a spacer in place of the disc to restore the height and to promote fusion between adjacent vertebral bodies to permanently maintain the height restoration. Additional fixation may also be needed to stabilize the spinal segment. A plate is usually provided, and the plate may be positioned on the anterior portions of the adjacent vertebral bodies. In some cases, the profile of the plate becomes obstructive to the anatomy. The approach to the spine is also significant in that a direct anterior approach requires navigation or dissection of vascular anatomy.
As a result, there is a need to provide a spacer having fixation elements to attach the spacer directly to adjacent vertebrae, to limit any profile protruding out of the spine column anteriorly, and to avoid proximal anatomy from a direct anterior approach.